Open Channel
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Cameron la amaba, nunca verían a alguien más devoto hacia Kirsten. Y sin embargo, ella no confiaba lo suficiente para decirle la verdad. Regalo para Lizeth.


_Disclaimer: Stitchers no me pertenece._

 _Segundo regalo de intercambio para LizethOdair. Un poco corto, espero que te guste!_

 **.**

 **Open Channel**

 **.**

Estaba furioso, aunque bien podría quedarse corto. El evento no era en si lo que le molestaba, sino la forma en la que fue informado.

 _Kirsten se veía nerviosa en comparación con otros días. El Stitch nunca fue un problema para ella, siquiera la primera vez. Siempre decidida._

 _Pero hoy no era uno de esos días, ella se veía pálida y jugueteaba con su cabello, su pie se movía ritmicamente y podía notar como no podía sostener su mirada hacia él._

— _Hey, Kirsten — saludó alegremente, al ver su respuesta poco amigable como en días pasados supo que algo andaba mal. Ella podría estar de mal humor con cualquier persona, pero no con él. Y menos sin saber de que se trataba—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?_

— _No — respondió ella, tratando de parecer convencida—. Solo no soy una persona de las mañanas._

 _Aceptó su excusa por el momento, únicamente porque Maggie odiaba que los adustos personales interfirieran en sus horas de trabajo._

 _Intentó con varios chistes, incluso los más absurdos que sabía, levantar su ánimo._

— _¿Fue algo que hice, pumpkin?_

 _Lucía perturbado. Cameron siendo Cameron siempre pensaba que él era el problema._

— _¿Sobre qué?_

— _Te has portado de manera muy extraña hoy._

— _No es nada — dijo restándole importancia—. Es solo que..._

— _¿Qué...? — se acercó a ella—. Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Confía en mí._

— _Tengo algo para ti._

 _Sacó de su bolsa un sobre transparente con un papel dorado adentro. No podía negar que estaba un poco nervioso, todo el asunto no se veía como una broma y siendo sinceros Kirsten no era una persona de hacer bromas._

— _¿Me estás dando tu número telefónico? — sonrió—. ¿No es un poco tarde para eso?_

 _Pero ella no sonreía y el también dejó de hacerlo cuando vio el contenido._

Usted ha sido cordialmente invitado a la unión matrimonial celebrada en honor a:

Kirsten Clark & Liam Harin

Su corazón dio un vuelco, no solo por la inesperada noticia sino por falta de confianza que ella le tenía incluso con tantos años de amistad.

Lo peor del caso es que no era la primera vez que esto ocurría. Si no fuese por Camille y su indiscreción dudaba mucho que alguna vez se enterase que Kirsten estaba en una relación (ella alegaba que la conversación nunca dio ese rumbo y por esos nunca lo comentó, tampoco es como si se lo dijera a cualquiera) pero Cameron sabía que esa excusa era muy pobre. Llevaban meses de conocerse, de trabajar juntos, se habían vuelto muy cercanos como para que el tema de conversación no surgiera. Se lo perdonó, porque sabía que ella realmente nunca tuvo una persona con quien hablar de sus cosas personales. Desde niña fue muy solitaria y cuando creció eso no cambió. Así que lo dejó estar, creyendo que eso no volvería a pasar.

Oh, pero sucedió. Justo al día siguiente de que Liam le propusiera matrimonio. No esperaba que ella le pidiera algún consejo, para eso tenía a Camille (de nuevo) y con un accidente lo supo. Kirsten probablemente se casaría y él de nuevo no estaba enterado. Esa ocasión no trató de ocultar su enfado, queriéndole hacer saber que a pesar de que ella no podía sentir cualquier emoción no era el mismo caso con Cameron. Él se sentía mal de que su mejt amis no pudiese confiar en el lo suficiente, no después de todo.

— _No estoy segura todavía._

De nuevo, otra excusa pobre.

Habían pasado varios años atrás. Ella ya no había ocultado nada, o no que él se fuera cuenta. Por fin Kirsten Clarl había aprendido a que no sigue estando sola y que su silencio solo lastima a los demás haciéndoles pensar que no son lo suficiente para poder compartir sus secretos.

— _¿Va a ser así siempre, Kirsten?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Voy a enterarme de este tipo de cosas así? ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?_

— _No todo se trata sobre ti, Cameron. He estado ocupada con los preparativos._

— _¿Tan ocupada como para siquiera mencionarlo?_

— _No voy a tener esta conversación ahora._

— _¿Lo amas?_

 _Solo necesitaba esa respuesta. Solo necesitaba que un "sí" saliera de su boca y la podría dejar ir. No importaba Liam, no importaba Niña. Solo ellos dos. Cameron la amaba, mucho más de lo que cualquiera, incluyendo a su próximo esposo, podría hacer incluso alguna vez. Aunque eso no era lo que importaba. Lo que lo decidía ella era._

— _Voy a casarme con él._

Eso lo había llevado a otro evento. Siempre se esforzó por ser una buena persona, hacer siempre lo correcto para demostrar que él no era como su padre. Él estaba seguro de que no era una mala persona. Lo que no sabía era si robar a una novia el día de su boda sería considerado algo malo, no cuando la novia no estaba segura de querer casarse.

—¡Cameron, suéltame! — gritó Kirsten desde la parte trasera de su coche—. ¡Tengo que llegar a la iglesia!

—No vas a ningún lado hasta que aclaremos las cosas.

—Si es de nuevo sobre la estúpida invitación que te di un día antes, ¿podrías dejarlo estar? Supéralo, por favor.

—Eso es lo que menos me interesa. No quiero que cometas el peor error de tu vida.

—Casarme con Liam no es ningún error.

—Oh, creéme que lo es.

—¡No lo es!

—¡Claro que sí!

—Tú no sabes lo que es bueno para mí.

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que la Kirsten que amo no haría algo así, no me ocultaría algo así.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Cameron quería golpearse contra el volante. No había sido su intención que ella se enterara de sus sentimientos de esa manera, casi gritados a la cara.

—¿Me amas?

Una de las características de Kirsten era su facilidad de hablar de temas complicados sin inmutarse. Justo ahora odiaba eso.

—Cameron, ¿me amas?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hay sobre Nina?

—¿Qué tiene Nina?

—Tienes una novia, Cameron. No puedes amarme.

—Lo sé, lo sé — acomodó su cabello—. ¿Crees que a mí me encanta sentirme así? Es horrible, o sea, no horrible pero tener miedo de algún día Nina lo descubra.

—¿Y por qué sigues con ella?

—No lo sé, la quiero.

—Pero no la amas.

Cameron dio vuelta.

—Te llevaré a la iglesia, no te preocupes que llegarás a tiempo.

—No quiero llegar a tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? — fruncio el ceño.

—Es divertido — sonrio—. También te amo.

Si no fuera porque el semáforo se encontraba en rojo casi ocasiona un accidente.

—No tienes que decir nada para hacerme sentir mejor, Kirsten. Hay que olvidarlo.

—No me puedes pedir eso — dijo ella—. Acabamos de declararnos el uno al otro y me pides que lo olvide.

—Esto, lo nuestro no puede ser.

—Tienes razón — suspiró—. No puedo estar con alguien así, con alguien como tú que huye a la primera oportunidad.

Se detuvo frente al edificio, podía ver a la muchedumbre fuera de ella, impaciente.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Kirsten, espera — la detuvo antes de que saliera del automóvil—. Sobre lo que hablamos...

—Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie.

—No me refería a eso.

—Yo sí.


End file.
